


Voices (Get Out of My Head)

by tremolux



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: Depression, Drabble, F/M, Obsession, Suicidal Thoughts, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-22 14:37:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22117501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tremolux/pseuds/tremolux
Summary: Just because Monika's poised and picture-perfect doesn't mean she's invulnerable.
Relationships: Monika/Protagonist (Doki Doki Literature Club!)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Voices (Get Out of My Head)

"Looks like it's just you and me now!" Monika laughs nervously.

_You fool. He knows. If he didn't already hate you, he does now. You can't do anything right._

"Don't you want to spend any time with me?"

 _He spent more time with Yuri's corpse than he'd ever spend with you. Even when you're his only choice, he still doesn't want you. Obviously, there's something wrong with you._

"Wait!"

_You ruin everything you touch. Everyone would have been better off without you._

"You're just going to leave me all alone?"

_You deserve it. You're pathetic._

"Please, don't go..."

_Delete yourself._


End file.
